


“I… like you.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [89]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Mihashi Ren, Awkwardness, Blushing, During Canon, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mihashi has something important to tell Abe, but can’t quite find his words.[Prompt 89– Tongue-tied]





	“I… like you.”

“Um… Abe?”

After practise, Abe crouches down to unlock his bicycle, muscles trembling with exertion. And when he hears that timid voice, he turns his head to find Mihashi stood a few feet away from him.

Mihashi wrings his hands together and stares down at the floor, blushing in that nervous way of his. “A-Abe?”

“Yeah?” Abe says, unlocking his bicycle and shoving the lock into his school bag.

“Uh… c-can you maybe… come r-round my house later?” Mihashi mumbles.

“What for?”

His face going even redder, Mihashi says, “I just… uh… want to talk to you. Is that o-okay?”

Abe studies his pitcher, trying to read his nervous expression. Mihashi is almost always nervous, but this seems… different. And he doesn’t have a valid reason to decline, so…

“Why not?”

Mihashi grins. “Thank you, Abe. I, I’ll see you later, then!”

 

Incredibly confused by all of his, Abe lets Mrs Mihashi lead him into Ren’s bedroom. Mihashi kneels on the bed, and blushes when he sees Abe.

When the two of them are alone, Abe sighs and says, “Mihashi, do you have an actual reason for inviting me over?”

Mihashi nods. “Y-Yeah, I do.”

“Then what is it?”

Mihashi glances at him and stares down at his lap, hands trembling and clasped together. He keeps flickering his eyes between Abe and his lap, visibly shaking. “Abe, I… I, there’s s-something I want t-to tell you. W-We play together and… and we’re friends and… Abe, I…”

“Spit it out already,” Abe says, resisting the urge to yell.

Mihashi screws up his eyes, and whispers, “Abe, I… like you.”

“Huh? I know that, you dork.”

“No…” Mihashi opens his eyes again. “I like-like you.”

Abe stares, his words sinking in. does… Mihashi have a crush on him?

“Mihashi,” he says. “I…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
